1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic EL display, and more particularly, to an organic EL display having a polarizing plate.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, current drive type flat panel displays including LCD (liquid crystal display), PDP (plasma display panel), VFD (visual fluorescent display), FED (field emission display), LED (light emitting diode), EL (electroluminescence) and the like has been display developed to surpass CRT (cathode ray tube) has been used most popularly for decades.
The current drive type display devices have the high visibility and good color sense and their fabricating processes are simple. So, the current drive type display devices are expanding their application fields.
And, an organic EL display attracts public attention as a flat panel display occupying less space despite the size enlargement of a display device.
In the organic EL display, data lines cross with scan lines to configure a matrix, an emitting layer is formed on a pixel provided to each intersection between the data and scan lines, and a light-emitting state depends on voltages applied to the data and scan lines.
However, a contrast ratio between light and shade in a conventional organic EL display is lowered since an external light such as outdoor sunlight, indoor illumination and the like transmits the organic EL display to be reflected on a cathode of the organic EL display.
Moreover, although the conventional organic EL display uses various polarizing plates to prevent the degradation of the contrast ratio, light efficiency is lowered since light emitted from the organic EL display passes through the polarizing plate to be absorbed in part.